Silver Tourer
|}} |Stages = 6 |Goals = 24 |RS = 140,000 |Gold = 80 |Manufacturer = MERCEDES-BENZ |Main Reward = CLK-LM}} The Silver Arrow Grand Tourer|In-game description.}} Silver Tourer was an event in Real Racing 3. It gave the players a chance to win the MERCEDES-BENZ CLK-LM, after was updated. Silver Tourer started July 2nd, 2018The way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM July 4th 2018 (local time), the event can be completed 6x24 hours later, 11PM July 10th 2018. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage.. The MERCEDES-BENZ CLK-LM has been added to 1998 Season (Endurance GT Racing) series in the Endurance GT Racing group. FAQ and Tips Before starting the Silver Tourer special event, please view Tips and FAQ for Silver Tourer Stage 01 (The Setup) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (The Setup) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the MERCEDES-BENZ CLK-LM on Hockenheimring. For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for Silver Tourer Stage 01. Stage 02 (Debut) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (Debut) are rewarded with 20,000 and 10 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the MERCEDES-BENZ CLK-LM on Hockenheimring. 8,150 (+ 2,025 CRB) and 1,530 Fame }} For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for Silver Tourer Stage 02. Stage 03 (LM In Focus) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (LM In Focus) are rewarded with 10 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the MERCEDES-BENZ CLK-LM on Suzuka Circuit. For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for Silver Tourer Stage 03. Stage 04 (Winning Season) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (Winning Season) are rewarded with 40,000 and 15 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the MERCEDES-BENZ CLK-LM on Suzuka Circuit. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for Silver Tourer Stage 04. Stage 05 (Disaster) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (Disaster) are rewarded with 15 . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the MERCEDES-BENZ CLK-LM on Circuit des 24 Heures. For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for Silver Tourer Stage 05. Stage 06 (In The Past) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (''In The Past) are rewarded with 80,000, 25 , and the MERCEDES-BENZ CLK-LM. Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the MERCEDES-BENZ CLK-LM on Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca. 4,250 (+ 1,050 CRB) and 810 Fame }} For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for Silver Tourer Stage 06. 'Completion Rewards' Footnotes